Good Banana Vibes
by KlaineIsLife11722
Summary: New York City is a great place for friendship, fun, and, oh, romance.  Klaine and Brittana  but mostly Klaine  a.k.a. Klaintanna. This is a collab. fic so the style of writing may be different. Each chapter alternates POV. Kurt, Blaine, Kurt...
1. Chapter 1

**Banana Republic, 67th and Broadway, NYC**

"So like, Quinn called me, and she was like, talking about how she's dating Jesse St. James, which I'm sure makes Rachel fuh-lip! Anyway, so like, she was talking about how Schuester and Mrs. Pillsbury just had their second kind, and I was like, whatever-" Kurt half listened to Santana's dramatic monologue, playing with a loose lock of his dark, shining hair. The black and silver square clock ticked slowly on the gray wall of Banana Republic. _Two minutes till lunch and Gaga! _thought Kurt, resting his elbows on the counter. Few customers roamed the shop and music played softly in the background. Kurt's iphone began to ring and Celine Dion's Taking Chances played. The caller i.d. read Rachel Berry and the picture of the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz was displayed on the screen. Kurt and Santana cringed. Rachel's rise to fame did little to help her snobby attitude. In fact, it had the opposite on the Broadway star, but despite her many personality flaws she still cared for her fellow ex-members of New Directions.

"How about I just ignore it?" said Kurt, hitting the lock button. Santana agreed, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh I remember her in Glee Club. Every time I saw her, I just like wanted to tell her to shut the fuck up and get out my face," Santana complained, shaking her head.

"Yeah well, I have to go to lunch and get that new Gaga cd," said Kurt, taking his phone and his new fitted black leather jacket. He gave Santana a kiss on the cheek as he walked out.

"Haven't you heard of itunes?" Santana cried after him. Kurt grinned, strutting out to the sidewalks of Midtown Manhattan.

**Tower Records, 66th and Broadway, NYC**

Kurt walked into the multi-storied music store, taking the escalators and turning his head fabulously to survey the store. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Someone, to be specific. A guy, to be even more specific. He had gelled hair that seemed to have a natural tendency to curl. His skin was the slightest bit tanned and warm honey eyes looked out from under large triangular eyebrows. His black Tower Records t-shirt was tight on his arms and he had a dazzling smile.

Kurt nearly tripped at the top of the escalator, his pale white cheeks flushed ruby red. His blue-gray eyes checked to make sure the hot guy hadn't seen that as he approached a blue eyed, pony-tailed blonde girl with a clueless stare.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the new Gaga cd," said Kurt, strongly fighting the urge to turn around and stare at the hot guy.

"Oh my god. Are you a vampire?" said the girl, whose upside down name tag read BRITTANY. Kurt's face became as confused as hers.

"Come again?" said Kurt. Brittany's face became more befuddled.

"Why would I do that?" said Brittany. Kurt gave her a look of disbelief.

"Hello sir, do you need help?" said a pleasant voice. Kurt turned around to face none other than the hot guy with the golden eyes. Kurt opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"Psssst," Brittany pulled on the hot guys' shirt sleeve. He, whose name tag was right side up and had BLAINE written in neat red letters, looked at Brittany.

"What?" said Blaine in a hushed voice.

"I think he's a girl," said the blonde, none too quietly. Blaine's amber eyes widened in alarm, giving Kurt a worried look.

"Shut up," he hissed. "I'm sorry sir, what was it you needed?"

"Gaga," Kurt squeaked. _Shit, my voice! _Kurt thought, managing to smile at Blaine. Blaine flashed Kurt a dazzling smile.

"Right this way, sir," said Blaine.

"Oh, sir is my father. Please, just call me Kurt," said Kurt a little too flirtatiously. _Kurt get a grip. _Kurt admired Blaine's arms as they walked side by side to the Gaga rack.

"Very well, Kurt, which Gaga cd do you want?" said Blaine, giving Kurt a coquettish grin as he stressed Kurt's name.

"The newest, of course," said Kurt, clasping his hands together. The Gaga rack was organized oldest first, so the newest cd was on the bottom shelf. Blaine bent over, his tight black jeans stretching. Kurt's lips parted in surprise, and though he would've normally objected to such behavior, he stepped sideways to take a better look at Blaine's ass.

"Here you are, Kurt," Blaine stood up, handing Kurt the cd, stressing Kurt's name again. They both looked over the railing at the long line for the cashiers that wound around the escalators.

"Oh Gaga," said Kurt, biting his lip in worry. Blaine's warm honey eyes glimmered.

"I can ring it up here," said Blaine. Kurt looked away from the long line, his cool gray eyes meeting Blaine's fiery golden eyes. For a second they let themselves get lost in each others eyes.

"Hey Blaine, I don't know where the space bar is," Brittany joined them, ruining their moment. Blaine took a deep breath, taking Kurt gently by the arm.

"How many times I have I shown you that the space bar is the biggest key?" said Blaine, letting his hand slide down to Kurt's hand. Kurt relished the warmth against his cold hands, giggling when he noticed a yellow rubber bracelet on Blaine's wrist that read "Good Banana Vibes."

"But there's so many buttons," said Brittany as they arrived at the computer which Brittany had been sitting by earlier. She gave the keyboard a mournful stare. Blaine let go of Kurt, grabbing a post-it. He scribbled "space bar" on it and an arrow pointing up, which he stuck on the keyboard.

"Sorry about that," Blaine said with a chuckle. His eyes were filled with laughter as he rolled them. Kurt giggled and their eyes met again.

"You go through this every day?" said Kurt, leaning his elbows on Blaine's desk, poising his chin on the palm of his hand so that Blaine could only see three fourths of Kurt's face. Blaine did the same, looking at Kurt with half lidded eyes as he slowly nodded.

"So Kurt, you seem like a native new yorker," said Blaine, clicking his mouse as he stared at the computer screen. Kurt laughed.

"No. I'm from Lima, Ohio," said Kurt, studying Blaine's profile closely.

"Really? I'm from Westerville, Ohio," said Blaine, giving Kurt a curious glance. "I went to Dalton Academy and I was lead soloist of the Glee Club." Kurt's face brightened.

"Oh my Gaga! I was in the McKinley High glee club! Of course I wasn't lead soloist. Rachel Berry would die before letting us get one of her solos," said Kurt. Blaine's eyes widened in wonder.

"The Rachel Berry, star of Spring Awakening?" said Blaine. Kurt nodded, slightly annoyed that the conversation had shifted away from him.

"The very one," said Kurt. Blaine gave him a look of wonder, then shook his head softly.

"We should finish what you came here to do," said Blaine, holding his hand out for the cd. Kurt held it expertly between two fingers, giving Blaine a flirty smile as he placed the cd in Blaine's hand. Over the speakers "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy' began playing. Blaine started singing and dancing on his stool as he scanned the cd. _Oh I definitely think you're sexy. Kurt, get a grip! What is up with you? You don't even know if this guy is gay! _thought Kurt as he watched Blaine purse his lips and bob his head to the music.

"That'd be $14.99," said Blaine, pretending to strum a guitar. Kurt took out his coach wallet, handing Blaine a 20. 'Teenage Dream' came on and Blaine was belting out in song again as he counted the change. Kurt couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"You can put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight," Blaine sang as he handed Kurt his change and the cd in a small bag. _Oh Gaga, Kurt. No- no- no- arrrrg these undapper thoughts have taken a hold of my mind! _Color rushed to Kurt's cheeks as Blaine's pleasant singing ended.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Kurt from Lima, Ohio," said Blaine, extending his hand. Kurt took it, smiling uncontrollably.

"Thanks for everything," Kurt replied almost breathlessly, turning to leave. He stepped onto the escalator just in time to hear Brittany say, "Blaine, I lost my mouse. I think the cat ate it," and Blaine's response, "Britt, we don't have a cat."

**Banana Republic, 67th and Broadway, NYC**

Kurt walked in giddily, sighing dramatically and laying his head on the counter. His bright eyes stared at the wall, not noticing Santana's annoyed figure walking up to him.

"Seriously Kurt, you need to get with the program. If you used itunes, you wouldn't take 45 minutes to buy ONE cd," Santana sneered. Kurt propped his elbow on the counter, cupping his chin in his hand.

"Screw itunes. From now on I shop on Tower Records' second floor," said Kurt. Santana opened her mouth to reprimand him, but paused when she saw the look on Kurt's face.

"Hold up, rewind! Who happened?" Santana placed a hand on her hip and starting waving the other around. Kurt sighed again, smiling.

"An adonis with beautiful, dark curled hair, golden eyes and an ass to die for," said Kurt. Santana gave Kurt a strange look, then took out her phone as she shook her head. Kurt did not open the Gaga cd all afternoon, which considering it was Kurt, was a BIG achievement.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine and Brittany finished their shift together today, so both of them were walking out of Tower Records at 5 pm.

"Hey Britt, I need to stop by Banana Republic to buy some pants, come on," said Blaine, pulling Brittany across the street.

"Why are you getting pants at Banana Republic? Don't they, like, sell pants?" said Brittany. Blaine stopped walking, giving Brittany a look of disbelief. The blonde was utterly confused and wondered why Blaine was staring at her. Blaine took a deep breath and shook his head.

The Banana Republic was only a block away, but Blaine insisted on wearing his hot pink sunglasses, so when he walked into Banana Republic everything was much darker than it should have been. Behind him he heard Brittany mutter, "I don't see any bananas." 'She's Not There' began to play over the speakers and Blaine started dancing.

"Don't you love this song, Britt? She's Not There by the Zombies," said Blaine, clawing at the air and bobbing his head to the music as his face went from dapper to derp in a few seconds.

"I didn't know zombies could sing," Brittany said, looking at Blaine in a very confused way. Santana, who was flipping through the latest Vogue, gave Blaine a once over with a disapproving look. Her gaze turned to Brittany, who was cluelessly staring into space. Her heart fluttered, and she dropped her vogue on the counter, sauntering over to the blonde. Blaine raised his eyebrows, taking off his sunglasses as Kurt walked out of storage.

"Well, if it isn't Kurt from Lima, Ohio," said Blaine, flashing Kurt one of his dazzling smiles. _Wow, his hair is really amazing. And those eyes. Ugh, his everything. Oh god, Blaine, undapper thoughts, no good. _Kurt bounced over to Blaine, happiness shining in his eyes.

"Blaine from Westerville, what brings you to this store?" said Kurt, flipping a lock of hour out of his eyes. _Undapper thoughts, undapper thoughts _Blaine thought as he gave Kurt a proper once over.

"Well, Kurt from Lima, I came here to buy some pants," said Blaine, taking a bottle of apple juice out of his messenger bag and taking a swig.

"It's Kurt Hummel, Mr. Westerville Ohio and right this way," said Kurt, sauntering over to the skinny jeans section. Blaine followed quickly, keeping a close eye on Kurt's sashaying hips. _Blaine Anderson! Stop looking at this gorgeous boy's hindquarters. Get a grip! _

"What size are you, Mr-" said Kurt, giving Blaine an over the shoulder look. Blaine bit his lip but he couldn't help the smile.

"Blaine Anderson, Mr. Hummel, and I'm a two," said Blaine, his eyes twinkling as Kurt bent over to search for Blaine's size. Blaine took a deep breath, looking at Kurt with warm amber eyes.

"Is he rainbow like Blaine?" they heard Brittany ask Santana, who gave her a sweet smile and nodded vigorously. Blaine saw Kurt pause in his search, an almost unnoticeable pause, but it happened.

"Here are two pairs, Mr. Anderson," said Kurt, finally straightening and freeing Blaine of torture. "I suggest you take off that wonderful cardigan so you can get a better look."

"Will do," said Blaine, taking the pants into the fitting room. As he tried on the first pair, he heard Santana and Kurt murmuring.

"That's your adonis?"

"Shut up Santana, he can hear us,"

"I don't even go for that and I think he's hot,"

"Enough Santana,"

"And he's gay and has totally been staring at your a-"

"Shut it!" Blaine walked out of the fitting room, fixing his tight Tower Records shirt and standing before the mirror. The pants were really tight, but fit perfectly. Kurt walked over, admiring Blaine's ass. _Oh, he's so checking out my ass! Sweet!_

"How do they feel?" said Kurt. Blaine stuck out his ass a bit, turning around in front of the mirror.

"They feel as fantastic as they look," said Blaine, winking at Kurt. _BLAINE ANDERSON! DISCRETION PLEASE! _He saw the color rush to Kurt's cheeks, then walked into the fitting room again.

"Damn, he's got a fine ass,"

"I know,"

"He was so shaking that for you,"

"Oh Gaga,"

"He _winked _at you,"

"Oh Madonna,"

"He so wants to tap your ass," Blaine heard Kurt whine. He walked out again to find Kurt holding his flushed face in his hands.

"Why does he want to tap him?" Brittany asked, giving Santana a hopeless look. Santana put an arm around her, softly explaining what it meant but never taking her eyes off Kurt and Blaine.

"How bout these?" said Blaine, waggling his eyebrows and looking at Kurt through half closed eyes. Kurt's hands fell slowly from his wonder stricken face and his ruby cheeks turned redder still.

"Oh," was all Kurt could manage. Blaine was wearing red pants, the second option Kurt had given him, and they were the tighter of the two. _Try this for undapper, Kurt Hummel from Lima, Ohio. _Blaine stood in front of the mirror; turning to see his backside, then busted a few dance moves. He faced Kurt to find him covering his mouth with a porcelain hand.

"Whaddya think?" said Blaine doing a spin. Kurt's eyes swiveled from Blaine's ass to his smiling face.

"Amazing," he said at length. Blaine grinned.

"Try supermegafoxyawesomehot!" said Blaine, winking at Kurt again. He admired Kurt's legs, which were shown off by his super skinny black jeans. Santana and Brittany giggled and shot Blaine and Kurt amused looks.

"Hey Humvee," said Santana with a look on her face that was suspiciously smug. "BrittBritt needs you to help her." Kurt's face turned into one of horror.

"But-" Kurt pointed at Blaine.

"I'll take care of him," said Santana, raising her eyebrows as if daring him to retort. Blaine watched as a resigned Kurt took Brittany towards the front of the store, hearing her say "Why do dolphins wear tight pants?" Santana turned on him, her dark eyes glittering with a fierce determination that scared Blaine.

"So are you gonna ask him out?" she said, smiling wickedly.

"Uuuuh," Blaine looked around, confused.

"Oh please. Everyone knows teasing is _so _last year," said Santana, rolling her eyes as if that were the most obvious thing. _It's so last year? _Blaine inwardly grimaced.

"Why do you think I want to ask him out? And how do you even know if I'm gay?" Blaine responded defensively. Santana gave him an "are-you-freaking-kidding-me" look.

"Please, if I stayed around you two any longer, I might actually start puking rainbows," Santana scoffed. Blaine pressed his lips into a tight line. _Well, the puking rainbows part is quite accurate,_ he thought.

"Fine. I'll ask him before I leave the store," Santana's lips settled into a smug grin.

"Humvee, he's all yours," said Santana, winking at Kurt.

"So, are you taking them?" said Kurt, smiling. Blaine regained his composure, giving Kurt a flirty look.

"Of course I will! They're totally awesome!" said Blaine, turning to the fitting room. As he changed he heard Santana and Kurt murmuring.

"He's _so _gay,"

"How do you know?"

"What do you think I was asking him?"

"Oh Madonna! Santana you didn't!"

"Uh, yah. And he totally digs you," Blaine exited the fitting room, holding his pants in one hand and throwing the cardigan over his shoulder with the other. Kurt took the pants over to the cashier, Blaine following him. He took a sip of his Minute Maid apple juice, placing the bottle and his elbows on the counter.

"So what's your favorite song to sing?" said Blaine, watching Kurt's every move. Kurt shrugged, pausing in his work to think.

"I have so many favorites, but I'll say Defying Gravity," said Kurt, smiling at Blaine.

"Ah Broadway," said Blaine, a dreamy look on his face. Kurt's smile widened.

"What's your favorite song to sing?" said Kurt.

"Baby, It's Cold Outside," said Blaine, his golden eyes twinkling. Kurt's eyes lit up. "It's such a romantic song, don't you think? You can look into each other's eyes and be all flirty-" Blaine continued speaking, but made sure Kurt's gaze was held in his. "-and the harmonizing of the voices is so pleasing to the ear. I find it a great date song, especially since it gives you an excuse to snuggle up, y'know?" Kurt's had been ignoring his work this whole time, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"So the point of this monologue?" Blaine said, playing with his apple juice bottle as he paused dramatically. Kurt held his breath and he was sure Santana was watching him closely.

"Apple juice, man. Fucking delicious," said Blaine, inwardly laughing as the tension in the room was replaced by mild annoyance. Kurt gave him an amused look, but his blue eyes betrayed his disappointment. Santana's furious gaze drilled holes into the back of Blaine's head as he paid.

"It was nice seeing you Mr. Anderson," said Kurt, smiling as Blaine accepted the bag.

"You make me sound like an old man," said Blaine, giving Kurt a smile. Kurt tried to look flustered.

"I would never," said Kurt. Blaine laughed.

"Well when we hang out on Friday, you'd better not Mr. Anderson me," said Blaine, taking his apple juice and putting on his cardigan. Now Kurt really was flustered, his bright eyes wide and his mouth open.

"Oh, well, uh. Where will we be going?" said Kurt, finally regaining composure.

"That's a secret. Meet me in front of Juilliard at 6:30," said Blaine, writing down his number on a Tower Records card and giving it to Kurt. He led Brittany out of the store, putting on his sunglasses.

"Bye, pretty dolphin," said Brittany, waving at a shocked Kurt, who stared at Blaine's number. Santana met her gaze, winking and mouthing "call me." They walked out into the autumn sunset. As he headed for the subway, he looked back, spying Kurt jumping up and down in front of the Banana Republic window. He couldn't help but smile as he walked, reaching the train station in no time. He bit his lip, smiling giddily as he walked down the steps and swiped his metrocard ("I don't know how to swipe my card.""But Britt, the instructions are on the card. See? "This side facing you.'""It's so complicated."). Looking down at his phone, he saw a message saying "Hello, Mr. Westerville." Excitement swelled in him, and all he could think of on his train ride home was Kurt, humming 'Baby, It's Cold Outside.'


	3. Chapter 3

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kurt set down his last pair of neatly folded jeans on the display table. He'd set his date-well that's what he assumed it to be-with Blaine a few days ago and his work and focus may have been slightly affected. But Kurt Hummel did not get distracted, only...side-tracked. The only big incident was when he might have kept a line of customers waiting for about 10 minutes because he just might have been thinking about a certain hazel-eyed man with a body to die for. Luckily, Kurt's boss left early that day and he was in the free and clear.

Now done with his last shift of the week, Kurt all but ran out of the store. Sure it was only two o'clock in the afternoon and his "oh-my-holy-sweet-gaga-this-is-happening" date with Blaine wasn't for another four hours, but a man has got to look his best.

"Santana..." he whispered as he snuck up next to Santana, who was at the cashier, "Let's go. You're taking too long."

"Chills out Humvee. You know better than to rush me," said Santana giving him her world-renowned bitch glare and waving a finger at him. "That fine piece of man already thinks you're fine. No need to try so hard," she said in a (failed) attempt to be comforting, but Kurt's nerves we already kicking in.

"Ugh, fine I'll go home and get ready myself. See ya later Satan!," he yelled out so the whole store could here him and receiving questioning glances.

Kurt walked out of the Banana Republic and headed home.

**86th Street and Riverside Avenue, 3:30pm**

Kurt set his keys down on the coffee table and rushed to his room in search if an outfit that will certainly accentuate the features that dear had a preference for the other day.

After about ten outfit changes and two hours, he settled on a baby blue button up shirt that still managed to show off his impeccable form -take that Anderson- black skinny jeans, converse and a scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. Let's see who makes who speechless now. Kurt quickly and skillfully styled his hair into perfection, grabbed his jacket and keys and darted out the door.

**66th Street and Broadway, 6:40pm  
><strong>  
>Kurt decided lay back on the railing of the steps in front of the newly renovated glass building that preceded the rest of the Julliard campus. Hm, seems is late.<p>

He sent a quick text to Santana saying "Talk to you later Satan. Send one of your slaves if you need anything xX."

Right after sliding his phone into his back pocket, Kurt looked up and was faced with the dreamiest of visions.  
>Blaine was wearing one of the two pants he purchased at Banana Republic a few days back, a white v-neck, blue cardigan, and jacket. <em>Damn I chose the perfect pants. It was more for my benefit than for his, but he doesn't need to know that.<em> Kurt couldn't help the giggles that bubbled out of him when he saw Blaine give him the biggest brightest smile that man has ever seen, his eyes mere slits.

I guess is just a cover for

And we he thought this moment couldn't get any hilarious, Blaine's shoe caught in a crack in the sidewalk, sending him nearly tumbling to the ground. Every sign of the derpy smile was wiped from his face as it turned from pale with terror to pink from the embarrassment

"Pretend NONE of that happened and I rode here on a badass unicorn," said Blaine as casually as possible.

"That is probably the best entrance I have ever seen," said Kurt between breaths, due to his endless marathon of laughter.

"Well it's nice to see you also, ."

Kurt's laughter finally slowed to a halt. Wiping his eyes of the tears, he said, "Sorry, but my perception of you has changed since the first time we met, so called ."

"Hey, not my fault. Blame Jeff for being clumsy. Damn unicorn almost cost me this date, but you seem to be enjoying this."

_DATE. HELL YES THIS IS A DATE!_ "Oh so you failed to inform me that this was a date, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine immediately turned noticeably pink and suddenly found the sidewalk interesting.

"Well, it's technically a date if you agree to it," said Blaine looking up through his eyelashes. _Those long beautiful eyelashes. Focus Kurt! Ugh. But, how when he's looking at you like that._

Although the internal monologue would beg to differ, Kurt started to feel the heat of a blush come across his cheeks.

"Oh. I-I guess it's a date then," said Kurt giving Blaine a shy smile, but then casting his gaze elsewhere.

**Columbus Circle, 60th Street and Broadway, 7:20**

"An art museum? Seriously?" said Kurt playfully.

"Come on, it's a nice museum and you seem like to like the arts, fashion or not," said Blaine flashing that charming smile of his at Kurt.

They were walking down Broadway to head to the Museum of Art and Design, casually brushing shoulders or arms every once in a while.

Kurt heard what sounded like Highway Unicorn(Road to Love) from the Gaga CD he bought earlier in the week and started to sing-a-long in his head. All of a sudden, he felt a tight grip on his upper arm and heard a deep inhale of breath beside him. He turned his head to see Blaine physically holding back a scream of excitement and the desire to break out dancing in front of the TimeWarner Center.

"Kurt! This is Jeff's song!," said Blaine bouncing up and down slightly. _He's so playful I may actual consider aging backwards so that I can have his energy. Explains his bracelet...and the unicorn._

Kurt tried to pull Blaine away from the crowd before he endured any other embarrassment that day.

**The Museum of Art and Design, 2 Columbus Avenue, Second Floor  
><strong>  
>Not many people were at the museum. It was only them two and two or three other couples. <em>Wait, did I just refer to me and Blaine as a couple? Get a grip! It's only the first date. Although I'm pretty sure Blaine is liking these jeans I'm wearing...<em>

Kurt turned around to find a blushing Blaine looking his way. _Yep, he likes these jeans._ He heard Blaine clear his throat then suddenly appear next to him.

"So is there anything you want to look at first?," asked Blaine. Well if you could just do a little runway show I'd be good for the night.

**The Museum of Art and Design, Third Floor**

Kurt stood in front of one of the display tables on the last floor of the building. No one was left in the museum except for them.

Closing time was half an hour earlier, but the staff was still there and with Blaine's excessive begging they were allowed about another hour.

Kurt was admiring a piece called The Tree of Knowledge; it had branches making up the trunk of the tree and at the top they curved away, making the tree look like a cup. At the tips of each branch were different sized red ornaments. Kurt tilted his head to the side to look at the next piece.

"Blaine. I think I just met Jeff," he called to Blaine, who was a few feet to his left. Blaine shot to Kurt's right side like a bullet.

"Oh my god, that's totally what he looks like!," said Blaine like an awe-stricken child. Blaine heard Kurt giggling to his left and turned his head up. He stared at him for a while until Kurt stopped laughing and their eyes met. _Oh._ Blue and hazel stayed locked with each other for about a minute until Blaine broke the contact and smiled widely.

"We should, uh, get going."

**Columbus Circle, 59th Street, Fountain, 10:45pm**

Blaine led Kurt out of the museum hand in hand, that soft, warm hand, speed walking down the block and across the street. They were standing smack in the middle of Columbus Circle when Blaine asked, "Don't you ever just get the urge to start singing in the middle of the street?"

Kurt laughed little before answering, "No, but I have a feeling-"

"SOMEWHERE, BEYOND THE SEA! SOMEWHERE WAITING FOR ME!," Blaine started singing. _Wow, how could I forget that voice?_

"MY LOVER STANDS ON GOLDEN SANDS, AND WATCHES THE SHIPS THAT GO SAILIN'!," he sang while grabbing Kurt's waist and hand and spinning them around. Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's hand and shoulder, mainly in an attempt to not fall backwards. Mmm, shoulders. For a few seconds, Blaine started humming the lyrics, and then tightened the embrace so that his and Kurt's face were cheek to cheek.

"If I could could fly like birds on high then straight to her arms, I'd go sailin'," whispered Blaine into Kurt's ear. Kurt couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine, but before he could register what was happening, Blaine was gone and jumping up onto the bench.

"Come on Kurtie, I know you can sing. I remember that angelic voice of yours. Solo or not, I had my eyes on you." yelled Blaine from the top of the bench, making Kurt blush for the thousandth time that night.

What Kurt meant to be a playful push turned into Blaine suddenly losing his balance and falling backwards into the fountain, water splashing everywhere.

"Oh my god, Blaine, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to," said Kurt through the hand currently covering his mouth.

Blaine's white v-neck and cardigan clung to his chest, and everything in the world was magnificent. Kurt couldn't help but gawk at the spectacle in front of him. _Mmm, he has a nice body. _

Blaine started unbuttoning his the few buttons of his cardigan, and Kurt was sure he was staring._ Oh Gaga, I am so glad I pushed him in. Look at those abs and those arms and...Kurt! We talked about this! Undapper thoughts not allowed right now! Wait... what is he doing?_

"Blaine...," asked Kurt curious as to why Blaine was trying to get handfuls of water.

"Blaine, don't you dare...," except Blaine was giving him an evil grin that confirmed Kurt's thoughts.

"Blaine, I swear, if you thr-" SPLASH


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine took of his jacket and cardigan and dropped it in the fountain.

"Blaine, I swear. If you th—" he heard Kurt say right before he picked up the jackets and flapped them in the air, sending huge droplets of water towards Kurt. Blaine took a moment to admire the fact that a lot of the water landed on Kurt's light blue shirt and Blaine could see the rise and fall of his chest.

"Although I admire this playfulness, you will pay for that," said Kurt half smiling, half glaring at Blaine.

"Aww Kurtie, you look cold. Here take my jacket," Blaine said swiftly dropping the jacket over Kurt's shoulders and stepping back.

"See, you just lost a hug 'cause now I'M soaking wet," said Kurt trying to act un-amused, but Blaine could tell he was holding back laughter. He opened his arms and enveloped Kurt in a hug.

"Nope, you can't deny me a hug. Jeff would attack you if you did," said Blaine. After rolling his eyes, Kurt gave in and reveled in the warmth of the goof ball hugging him.

"Ok, enough hugging, if you don't get out of this wind and into warmer clothes you'll get cold," said Kurt. _Did he just imply that he wanted to get me out of my clothes?_

"Ok mother, but maybe you should take better care of me and not push me into fountains," said Blaine with a pout that was probably too cute for words.

Kurt scoffed as Blaine got off of the bench. "I said I was sorry!"

**86****th**** Street and Broadway**

"Am I going to have to force you to sing for me or do I have to on a scavenger hunt through YouTube?," asked Blaine in an attempt to make Kurt sing. They had gotten out of the train station and started walking towards Kurt's apartment building.

"Maybe another time, Blaine. I promise," said Kurt giggling.

"Oh, so that means gets another time," said Blaine with a smug grin.

"I guess so," said Kurt. Blaine saw the blush creep up to the other man's cheeks even in his attempt to hide it. _Looks like Mr. Dapper is doing his job right._ Blaine bumped Kurt with his shoulder to get him to look up. Kurt tilted his face to the right and Blaine gave him a comforting smile. _My god he's beautiful._

Kurt smiled wide, and then looked straight ahead. "And plus, the king of the goof balls deserves another chance."

"I take that as a compliment."

**84****th**** Street and Riverside Avenue, 12:05 am**

"Do you want to take a walk through the park?," asked Kurt.

"Yeah, sure," responded Blaine giddily. _Please, please, please, don't let this date finish. Too much fun._

They crossed the street and walked through the small entrance of the park. They strolled around the park for a few minutes in silence. _Come on Blaine, make a move. You don't do anything now, Mr .Dapper, and there goes your second date. Courage, damn it._

They walked down the shortest route, leading them back to the entrance. Halfway down the route, Blaine slid his hand down Kurt's forearm and into his hand interlacing their fingers. Kurt immediately responded and squeezed his hand, but looking up at Blaine. Blaine kept his gaze downwards, but he knew Kurt was either very happy or very confused. After a few seconds, Kurt's grip relaxed and they continued on.

_That's a good sign right? Thank god he didn't freakout. Oh my god. Wait now I'm freaking out. Chill Blainers. You got this. Just…go for it._

Blaine slowed down when they reached the near entrance of the park once again. Kurt looked back at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?," asked Kurt sounding a little concerned.

Blaine walked up to Kurt and let go of his hand. He leaned in close enough so that their noses touched. He placed a hand on Kurt's cheek and stroked his cheekbone lightly. Kurt inhaled sharply, but subtly, and his eyes widened.

"Nothing." Blaine leaned in and finally pressed their lips together. If he was sure, he thought he saw Kurt lean in at the same time. Blaine savored the way their lips moved together gently. _Wow, his lips are soft._

Kurt tilted his head to deepen the kiss and he brought his hands up to Blaine's neck. Blaine started kissing back a little more urgently, but after a few seconds, he slowly broke the kiss. They stayed close and couldn't help the smiles and blushes that formed on their faces. _Wow._

"That was, ahem. That was nice," said Kurt happily,

They both leaned in for a second kiss until—

"Humvee's getting some tonight!" yelled Santana from across the street.

"Oh my Gaga," said Kurt quickly separating himself from Blaine. "Excuse me for a minute. Satan get over here!" yelled Kurt, not caring that who ever wasn't awake because of Santana yelling was probably awake noe because they assumed the rapture had commenced.

Santana walked across the street and greeted Blaine with a "Hey there hot stuff."

Blaine waved and gave her a small smile.

"Satan, what the hell are you doing her," said Kurt quietly although Blaine heard every word.

"I saw you and Mr. Fine Ass through the window and thought I'd come down to tell you that I'm going clubbing with Britt Britt."

"Ok. Fine. Now, bye. I'll see you later. Say hi to her for me. Now walk away," Kurt said. _Well someone's eager._

"Whatever, Humvee. Peace out. See you soon foxy," she said winking at Blaine. _What is with this girl and my ass?_ As she walked away from the two, she yelled, loud and clear, "Use protection!"

Blaine heard Kurt mumble something along the lines of "Oh my god you have to ruin everything."

"So do you want to come upstairs?" asked Kurt. Blaine raised his eyebrows questioningly. Kurt's eyes shot open faster than the speed of light.

"Oh no. Oh god no I don't mean that. It's just—Ugh, I hate her."

Blaine chuckled and said "I know, just messing with you. I'd love to."


	5. Chapter 5

86th and Riverside Drive, Kurt and Santana's Apartment

Kurt handed Blaine a cup of steaming tea, admiring Blaine's abs, which showed through his still damp white v-neck. The gel had washed from Blaine's hair and playful curls flopped onto his face. Kurt preferred Blaine's hair this way, curls bouncing with every move.

"So where'd you graduate from?" said Kurt, settling onto a chair as he blew on his tea. Blaine fell onto a beanbag, running a hand through his curls.

"Juilliard," said Blaine, laughing as Kurt spit out his tea. _I've fallen in love with a musical genius! Oh the romantic possibilities! _Kurt stared at Blaine in disbelief.

"And you work at Tower Records? You're insane!" Kurt's voice was shrill. Blaine gave him a dapper grin, then made a face as he burned himself with the tea. _Dapper to derp yet again. How does he do it? _ Kurt thought, observing Blaine over the rim of his cup.

"Where'd you graduate from?" said Blaine, giving Kurt a small smile.

"FIT. Fashion Major, of course," said Kurt, his eyes resting on a large book on the coffee table. It read ALEXANDER MCQUEEN: THE LEGACY. Blaine grinned, humming and dancing (well, what Kurt imagined to be dancing. Blaine was sitting on a bean bag after all).

"So do you play any instruments?" said Kurt, watching Blaine nod and signal at a guitar leaning on Kurt's wall (a heartfelt but useless gift from Puck, seeing as Kurt couldn't play guitar).

"May I?" said Blaine. Kurt nodded, passing him the guitar. As their fingers touched, Kurt felt a jolt of excitement, wondering if Blaine felt it too. As he looked into Blaine's eyes, he knew the shorter boy had felt it too.

"What are you going to sing?" said Kurt. Blaine tuned the guitar, strumming it thoughtfully. _This man and his guitar are so sexy. Wait, what had he said? Oh, right, supermegafoxyawesomehot._

"Tu Vuò Fa L'Americano," said Blaine, his italian perfect. _Oh McQueen have mercy. This man's tongue. _Blaine began to sing.

**Puorte o cazone cu 'nustemma arreto**

**'na cuppulella cu 'a visiera aizata**

**Passe scampanianno pe' Tuleto**

**came a 'nu guappo pe' te fa guarda**

Blaine started playing the guitar. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off Blaine's tongue.

**Tu vuò fa l'americano**

**mmericano mmericano**

**siente a me, chi t'ho fafa?**

**Tu vuoi vivere alla moda**

**ma se bevi whiskey and soda**

**po' te sente disturbà**

Kurt laughed as Blaine pronounced 'whiskey and soda' in english.

**Tu aballe 'o rock n' roll**

**tu giochi baseball**

**ma'e solde pe' camel**

**chi te li da?...**

**La borsetta di mammà!**

**Tu vuò fa l'americano**

**mmericano mmericano**

**ma si nato in Italy!**

**siente a me**

**non ce sta' niente a fa**

**o kay napulita**

**Tu vuò fa l'americano**

**Tu vuò fa l'americano**

**Comme te po' capi chi te vo bene**

**Si tu le parle 'miezzo americano**

**Quando se fa l'ammore sotto 'a luna**

**como te vene 'capa e di: "i love you"**

Blaine's voice changed into a half growl that made Kurt shudder. _Uungh! Kurt, clean thoughts! Oh, his tongue._

**Tu vuò fa l'americano**

**mmericano, mmericano**

**ma si nato in Italy!**

**siente a me**

**non ce sta' niente a fa**

**o kay napulita**

**o kay napulita**

Blaine finished dramatically on the guitar as Kurt sighed, wishing Blaine hadn't finished. Blaine winked at Kurt, placing the guitar on the sofa.

"What'd you think?" said Blaine. Kurt took a deep breath, a naughty twinkle in his eye, and finally mussed up the courage to lean over and press his lips to Blaine's, slipping his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine froze, then gave into Kurt, kissing him back hungrily. The shorter boy stood, tilting Kurt's head back as they kissed more passionately. When they parted, breathless and flushed, Blaine's eyes were wide. _Oh McQueen, Madonna and Gaga, _thought Kurt as Blaine blushed furiously, sitting back on his bean bag. They avoided each other's gazes, struggling to regain composure. Blaine was first to recover, giving Kurt teasing smile.

"I guess now you have no choice but to sing for me," said Blaine, eyes twinkling as Kurt's cheeks pinked. The taller boy narrowed his eyes playfully at Blaine.

"Fine," said Kurt, smoothing an imaginary crease on his shirtsleeve.

**Oh yeah, I'll tell you something**

**I think you'll understand**

**When I'll say that's something**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

_Impressed, Mr. Westerville? _Kurt thought, watching Blaine's eyes go wide.

**Oh please, say to me**

**You'll let me be your man**

**And please, say to me**

**You'll let me hold your hand**

**I'll let me hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**And when I touch you I feel happy**

**Inside**

**It's such a feeling that my love**

**I can't hide**

**I can't hide**

**I can't hide**

**Yeah you've got that something**

**I think you'll understand**

**When I'll say that's something**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

Kurt hadn't noticed that Blaine's amber eyes were filled with tears (he often zoned out when singing).

**And when I touch you I feel happy**

**Inside**

**It's such a feeling that my love**

**I can't hide**

**I can't hide**

**I can't hide**

**Yeah you've got that something**

**I think you'll understand**

**When I'll feel that something**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

Kurt looked at Blaine, his throat catching when he noticed that Blaine was discreetly trying to brush away tears. The taller boy bit his lip as Blaine sniveled, giving Kurt a watery-eyed smile.

"Kurt, that- That was _so _beautiful," said Blaine, wiping away another few tears. Happiness swelled in Kurt as he gripped the sides of his chair. _Oh Gaga you just stole my heart Blaine Anderson _thought Kurt, wiping a tear off Blaine's warm cheek, his fingers trailing down to Blaine's neck. Their eyes met and Kurt let himself get lost in green-ringed amber pools with flecks of gold that Kurt hadn't noticed before. He also hadn't noticed that Blaine's face was much closer, so close in fact, that he could feel Blaine's warm breath on his lips. Blaine's fingers were around his neck, pulling Kurt into a sweet kiss. Kurt held Blaine's face between his hands, deepening their kiss. Kurt was teetering on the edge of his chair, but he didn't care. After several minutes of kissing, they pulled apart slowly. Their foreheads were touching and after recovering their breaths, their eyes fluttered open. _This is too good to be true._ Blaine ran his tongue over his lips, going in for another kiss. Pulling Kurt onto the floor by his waist, Blaine sat on his feet and Kurt straddled him, kissing until Kurt's phone vibrated loudly. Kurt pulled back reluctantly, glaring at the phone.

"You should get that," said Blaine, kissing Kurt's jaw. Kurt's cheeks flushed as he grabbed his phone. The screen read:

**Satan**

**U got Bbj yet?**

Kurt frowned, wondering what Santana meant. He sighed, clearly annoyed.

**Reply:**

**WTH is a bbj?**

He turned to Blaine again, giving him a kiss when his phone vibrated again.

**Satan**

**Blaine blow job. DUH!**

Kurt gave the text a horrified look, suddenly realizing that Blaine had just read the text too. He felt the heat rush to his neck, mentally cursing Santana out.

Blaine laughed.

"You're cute when you're flustered," said Blaine. Kurt was furious.

"UGH! Why is she always so inappropriate! Can't she grow up and be matu-" Blaine cut off Kurt's rant with a kiss. The contra-tenor was stiff at first, then he melted.

"Hush. Calm down," said the curly haired boy. Kurt pouted, then giggled when Blaine began kissing his neck. His blue eyes fluttered to a close. Blaine pulled away, far too soon in Kurt's opinion, but the taller boy felt his face flush and his hands went up to his neck, his blue eyes shining.

"If only this date could never end," said Kurt. _Kurt Hummel! This boy is going to think you're a sap! Uh oh. He's tired._ It was true. Blaine stifled a yawn, but his amber eyes gave away his fatigue. The curly haired boy nodded, giving Kurt a half-lidded look, though this time it was not meant to seduce.

"If only I didn't work tomorrow," said Blaine, grimacing. Kurt put a hand on Blaine's knee, squeezing it gently.

"You look exhausted," said Kurt. Blaine nodded, closing his eyes and snuggling his face into Kurt's neck. "If you hadn't gone for a swim in the fountain, I'm sure you'd be more energized." Blaine laughed, looking up at Kurt and playfully flicking one of Kurt's locks of hair. He stood, helping Kurt up.

"If you-" Blaine kissed Kurt, "-hadn't pushed me in, I'd have been so much better." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, kissing the taller boy.

"You've never should've started singing in public," Kurt replied, playing with Blaine's curls.

"I'll see you monday?" Blaine whispered.

"I work," said Kurt, a whine creeping into his voice.

"I'll pick you up," said Blaine, taking his cardigan and walking to the door. Kurt grinned, opening the door.

"Monday?" said Kurt. Blaine kissed him.

"Monday," said Blaine. They shared one last kiss before disappearing onto the dark New York streets.

**A/N OK so we need reviews. Cause like seeing reviews is like seeing Darren Criss shirtless. So please review. (we wont update till we get 10! . We do this because we love you 3)**


End file.
